Foosball Fun
by LivingInADream95
Summary: Story Prompt: Joey and Rachel are left alone for the weekend. Joey has a part in a play where he and his co-star have to fool around in a bar and he is nervous to act it out, so Rachel suggests she coaches him through it using the foosball table and things get heated between the two as they act the scene out.


**AN: **A Joey and Rachel smutty oneshot inspired by an anonymous story prompt I received:

_Foosball Fun: Joey and Rachel are left alone for the weekend. Joey has a part_

_in a play where he and his co-star have to fool around in a bar and he is nervous_

_to act it out, so Rachel suggests she coaches him through it using the_

_foosball table and things get heated between the two as they act the scene_

_out._

This story turned out to be a lot longer than I had expected. Sorry for any errors I may have missed. I had a lot of fun writing it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

**Foosball Fun:**

Joey walked up the stairs to his and Chandler's apartment in a huff. He knew he should be happy, he just landed the leading role in a big up-and-coming play, but he couldn't bring himself to feel excited. He was too worried about one of his scenes. After the director told Joey he'd landed the part, he mentioned that there would be a sex scene between him and his co-star, Melanie.

Normally, sex didn't make Joey nervous, he was a stud after all, but this was different. Sure, he'd done a naughty scene or two in some low budget movies, but never live in front of an audience. Little Joey wasn't prone to stage fright, but Joey had a feeling this might be too much, even for him. He didn't want to turn the role down, it could be the role that solidifies his career as an actor, since apparently Dr. Drake Ramoray didn't do that, but he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of a live audience. More than that, he doesn't want to let his friends down. He was pretty sure that his failures hurt them more than they did him. He was used to the acting world chewing him up and spitting him out, but his friends were not.

When Joey finally reached the apartment he felt relieved. If anyone would know what to do, it would be his best friend Chandler. Chandler may not be an actor, or a stud, but he always knew what to do when Joey came to him with a problem.

Joey's relief was short lived because as he opened the door and stepped into the empty apartment, he remembered that Chandler was away on a business trip. Apparently one of the out of state branches of their company needed help with their WENUS, what that meant, Joey wasn't sure. He wasn't exactly the best listener and Chandler's work was very confusing for Joey. They've been friends for years and Joey still has no idea what Chandler does for a living. All he knows is that it involves numbers and not getting laid. It could be worse, Joey thought, he could be like Ross. At least Chandler didn't play with dinosaurs for a living. Joey chuckled at his own joke as he headed to his room to put away his stuff.

Joey was sitting on his beloved recliner with his head in his hands when he heard a soft knock on the door followed by it being opened then the click of it being closed again. He was too upset to look up, he knew whoever it was would say something to him if they wanted his attention.

A few seconds later Joey felt a hand resting on his shoulder, stroking small circles.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rachel asked softly.

"I got the leading role in a big play."

Joey's reply was muffled by his hands in front of his mouth, but Rachel was still able to make out most of what he was saying.

"Aww sweetie that's great!" Rachel said, voice enthusiastic.

Joey finally lifted his head from his hands to look up at her. Rachel could see from the look in his eyes that there was definitely something troubling him. Rachel leaned in and gave Joey a hug. She felt Joey wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder briefly.

When Rachel pulled away she asked, "So, what's wrong? Are you nervous about the part? You'll do great, you always do."

"It's different this time though Rach. There's a big sex scene between me and my co-star at a bar. It's a live audience. What if I mess up? What if I get nervous and forget what to do? I don't think I can do this Rach," Joey mumbles nervously.

Rachel looks around the apartment, unsure of how to reassure him. That's when she spots the foosball table and a light bulb comes to life in her head. It may not be a bar, but it's close enough. Maybe if she and Joey act out the scene a few times it will take the edge off and he won't feel so much pressure when it's time for the real thing.

"I have an idea," she says with a smile.

Joey looks at her apprehensively, not sure he wants to hear where this might be headed.

"I'm going to coach you through the scene using the foosball table," she continues.

"I don't know Rach. Do you really think that's a good idea?" Joey asks quietly.

Joey has had feelings for Rachel since they became friends. The more he got to know her, the more in love he fell. He knows Rachel doesn't feel the same way about him, so he's worried about how this might turn out. He doesn't think rehearsing a sex scene together will end well for either of them, but he doesn't really have any other options. He needs to do something to ease is nerves, and if Rachel is willing to do this for him, who is he to stop her?

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go get the script so we can get started," she says with an assured voice.

Joey stands up from the comfort of his cushioned leather recliner and heads to his room to fetch the script. He takes a few deep breaths and heads back out to the living room where he finds Rachel waiting beside the foosball table.

"I was thinking, if the scene takes place at a bar, maybe we should use the counter instead," Rachel explains.

"They actually fool around on the pool table," he mumbles.

Joey doesn't know why he's feeling so nervous and self-conscious. He and Rachel run lines together all of the time. They're friends. He doesn't have anything to worry about, they're just practicing for a play. It's a role, nothing more.

"Alright, foosball table it is," she says with a grin.

Joey smiles nervously and hands her the script so she can familiarize herself with the scene before they start rehearsing, she is coaching him after all.

He paces as she reads the script over a few times, feeling very fidgety. Joey isn't used to feeling this way. He's used to being the lady's man. He wonders if Rachel is feeling the same way as he is right now. He doubts it. She looks calm as ever sitting on the foosball table reading about the impending sex scene.

After Rachel has read the scene over several times, she puts the script down on her lap and looks up, watching Joey pace. When he walks past, she sticks out her arm and grabs his gently to stop him. When he turns and looks at her she can't quite place the look in his eye. She's never seen this look on him before. If she had to guess, she'd say nerves or anxiety, but this was Joey she was talking about.

Rather than give it too much thought Rachel asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Joey responds, biting his bottom lip.

Rachel feels a jolt of electricity shoot down her body when he does this. When Joey does things like this, it drives her wild. She can't quite explain it. She hadn't realized it the first few times it happened, but now she knew it was Joey that caused this reaction inside of her. She knew Joey was attractive, there was no denying that, but it took her a few years to realize that she was in fact attracted to him. She knew she could never be with him, but that didn't stop her from looking and maybe the occasional fantasy. When Joey had mentioned the sex scene and how he was unsure about it, she jumped on the opportunity to help. It may just be a role, but if it meant Rachel could put her hands on Joey and he would have his hands all over her, she was in.

Joey walked up closer to Rachel so that he was standing between her legs, his body mere inches away from hers. He placed his hands on either side of her, bracing himself on the foosball table as the script described.

"D-Dustin, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked breathily.

She'd like to say she was just playing the part, but Rachel was truly feeling light headed having Joey this close to her. Joey leaned in even closer, so his lips were inches from her and she could feel his breath on her face. He brushed his hand through her hair gently, tucking it behind her ear.

"You know what I want Melanie," he said huskily.

Rachel felt her breath hitch as he looked into her eyes before closing the distance between their lips. The kiss started out soft, his hand caressing her cheek as their lips melded together seamlessly. Rachel felt her body heat up and that familiar spark spread down towards her core as he deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair, holding her head firmly to him.

Rachel was having trouble remembering the script, but she didn't care anymore. This was no longer about the scene. This was about her and Joey. Now was her chance and she was not about to let the opportunity pass her by. She might never get another chance like this.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Joey's waist and pulled him against her. She slipped her hands under the bottom of his shirt as they kissed, sliding them up his back. She was rewarded by Joey moaning into her mouth as he brushed his tongue against hers. As they explored each other's mouths with their tongues, Rachel could feel herself getting wet.

Rachel has been with a lot of men, but none of them have had such an effect on her, not even Ross. Joey was barely touching her, they were just kissing, yet she could feel her panties dampening. She definitely wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Joey had the potential to rock her world, cheesy as that may sound.

As Rachel slid Joey's top up and off, Joey lowered his hands to her breasts, cupping them. When his top was off, Rachel ran her hands all over his back, memorizing the feel of his muscles under her palms. She could feel his skin heat up as her hand passed over it. She felt her face flush as Joey began massaging her breasts and kissing her neck. He gently nipped at her neck, eliciting a low moan from Rachel. When he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, Rachel couldn't help herself. She grabbed Joey's ass and pulled him flush against her, kissing him fiercely.

Things were suddenly moving to slow for Rachel. She needed more. She yanked her top off, exposing her breasts. Joey's eyes widened as he admired her body. It was everything that he had imagined and more. She was flawless.

"Rach, you're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck again.

Joey hesitantly slid his hands up her torso, resting them on her breasts. He looked into her eyes for permission. When she nodded, he started rubbing small circles around her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, he felt himself harden even more than he already was when she whimpered. He lowered his head to her breasts and took on of her nipples into his mouth. He massaged her other breast as his mouth worked on the one. He slid his free hand down to her skirt, playing with the waist.

After paying close attention to both breasts, Joey lifted Rachel up, her legs wrapping around him, and carried her over to his recliner, the first place he'd fantasized of making love to her. If this was going to happen, he wanted it to happen right there. His chair was already special to him and no other woman had ever been aloud to so much as sit in it. The recliner was only for him and Rachel. It only seemed right that their first time together would be on it.

He lowered her onto the recliner and knelt down on his knees between her legs. He slid her skirt off. She looked down at him pleadingly. Joey was in no rush, he wanted to make this last. If he could only make love to Rachel once, he was going to make it count. He was going to make it something she would never forget. Joey ran his hand over her damp panties, applying very little pressure, teasing her.

"Joey, please," she begged.

Joey smiled up at her and obliged, slowly sliding her panties off of her legs. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her fully naked. When she bit her bottom lip, their was no holding back the low growl that escaped him. Rachel was so sexy. Joey ran his fingers over her folds, rubbing gently. He lowered his face to her, licking up her core. He lapped up her juices before gently nipping her clit, driving her wild. She moaned as he slid his tongue into her, using one hand to rub her clit, the other running up and down her thigh. Rachel bucked her hips, sending his tongue deeper inside of her. Soon his tongue wasn't enough.

"More," she pleaded breathlessly.

"Anything for you, Rach," he replied as he slid a finger into her.

He pumped his finger in and out slowly a few times before adding a second. He used his free hand to massage her breast. When she was whimpering and writhing around, his fingers sliding in and out effortlessly, he knew she was ready.

Joey reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Rachel smirked at him when he pulled out a condom and tossed the wallet aside, quickly followed by his pants. As usual, Joey had been going commando today.

Before Joey could tear open the foil package, Rachel reached her hand out and placed it on top of his, stopping him.

"I trust you, Joey. I'm on the pill, we don't need one," she explained when he looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure, Rach? I'm clean, I get tested every month, but if you're not sure about this, I'll gladly wear a condom," he replied seriously.

Joey didn't want to do anything to hurt Rachel. He would never want to cause her pain of any kind. Rachel was the most important person in Joey's life. She was always there for him when he needed someone most and he knew she would do anything for him. Joey couldn't hurt her. He didn't have it in him to hurt the girl of his dreams. Rachel was his lobster, as Phoebe would say.

"I'm sure," she said with a smile.

Joey returned her smile and tossed the condom aside. He lifted Rachel up and turned around so that he was the one in front of the recliner. He sat down with her on his lap, letting her be in control. Rachel rubbed her pelvis against his, causing Joey to moan deeply. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. He was painfully hard and he needed to be inside of Rachel soon.

"Rachel, please, I need you," he begged.

"God, I've wanted to hear you say that for so long," she replied.

Rachel raised herself up, grabbing Joey's cock and positioning it against her before lowering herself onto him slowly. She moaned his name as he filled her to the brim. Rachel had never been with someone so well endowed, so it took her body a moment to adjust. When she was ready, she slowly rose up and brought herself back down. She leaned over and kissed Joey passionately as she continued to rise up and lower herself back onto him slowly, gradually picking up the pace and getting rougher as she went.

She felt like her body was on fire. She didn't know it was possible to feel so much at one time. Sex had never been like this before. Maybe that was because she had never been with someone she loved as much as she loved Joey. Rachel knew she could trust Joey with her life. He always made her feel special. He looked at her in a way that no one else ever had. There was so much love in those beautiful eyes of his, so much passion and desire.

Joey slid his hands down to cup her ass as Rachel rode his stiff cock. Her moans were driving him wild. He was used to being the one in control, he would never let himself be dominated by anyone other than Rachel. Rachel made him do things he wouldn't normally do. Things he wouldn't do for anyone else.

"Rach, I'm getting close," he moaned as she ground down onto him, her tight pussy driving him to the edge.

"Oh God, feels so good," she moaned loudly.

Joey started rubbing her clit, whispering dirty things into her ears.

When he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer he whispered in his sexiest voice, "Cum for me Rachel. Let me know how much you like this."

Joey grunted as her pussy tightened around his stiff cock, he knew she was close. He kissed her frantically as he rubbed her clit. A few seconds later she was screaming his name, her pussy like a vice grip around his cock, milking him for everything he was worth as his climax crashed through him. Joey was moaning Rachel's name as his world went white, ecstasy overtaking him. Joey had never cum this hard before. His orgasms had never been this powerful.

When he finally came to, he was still inside of Rachel who was curled up in his arms fast asleep. Joey pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head as he started to drift off once again.

"I love you, Rach," he whispered as his eyelids grew heavy. "With all my heart."

"I love you, Joey Tribbiani. I always have and I always will," she whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear it.

He kissed her head once again, squeezing her gently, then they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms on their recliner.


End file.
